


Listen Well

by MsSirEy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Couch Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Office Sex, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSirEy/pseuds/MsSirEy
Summary: Prompt: Praise!kink. Lena deserves to hear how good she is - whether Kara tells her through a politely worded email or while she’s 3 knuckles deep is totally up to you.





	Listen Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abcooper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcooper/gifts).



> Hello friends! I am here to deliver my best praise!kink smut XD
> 
> Happy holidays to all!

As Lena shut her laptop, rewarding herself for clearing her inbox, a knock came at the door. Kara entered, smiling brightly, her hands behind her back. Lena cocked a brow, chuckling as Kara shuffled into her office, careful not to reveal what she carried.

“I didn’t expect to see you here,” Lena noted. 

“Yeah, there are not many people here,” Kara noted as she glanced back toward the door. She smiled warmly as she turned back to Lena. “I wanted to give you these,” Kara maneuvered a vase of flowers around her body and offered them forward, “and I figured it would be better if people weren’t all around, like at CatCo.” 

Kara ducked her head as Lena stood and accepted them. “Thank you, Kara.” Lena cradled the vase in her hands. 

“I also just wanted to say,” Kara met Lena’s eyes, “I am really proud of everything you have accomplished, heading two companies and all. I am so glad I have gotten to witness it and stand by your side.”

Lena’s heart skipped a beat and she worried her lip, trying to ignore the way her face burned. She smiled demurely, as she had taught herself to do, but she noted the glint in Kara’s eye and the curl at the corners of Kara’s lips.

“You have done such amazing work,” Kara continued, her voice lower and her words more drawn out. Lena put down the vase as her hands threatened to lose their grip. “Come here,” Kara beckoned. 

Lena looked down as the hint of desire struck her. “Kara, I shouldn’t,” she whispered, even as she wanted to. “I have so much work,” she provided, a weak excuse, even in convincing herself. 

“You have been doing so much these past weeks, more than should be humanly possible,” Kara countered.

“Says the Kryptonian,” Lena shot back. 

“Yes, says me.” Kara cocked a brow, welcoming a better reason. “I know how many hours you have put in. And I know that LCorp and CatCo are in such working order that you can step away. And I know how stressed you have been. I can help.”

Lena pursed her lips at the knowledge of how she could not hide her troubles from Kara. “You don’t have to,” she assured.

“I want to.” It was that insistence that convinced Lena to give in to her own wants, to put herself first. “Come here,” Kara repeated. Lena exhaled a soothing breath and rounded the desk to stand before Kara, conscious of her renewed smile.

Kara reached out, when Lena was close enough, and tenderly cupped Lena’s cheek. “You deserve the world. You know that, right?” Her expression was soft, her eyes distant as her thumb lightly traced Lena’s bottom lip.

“I-” Lena’s words caught in her throat as Kara’s eyes darted up, her focus reestablished. 

“Perhaps you need some reminding,” Kara mused and moved closer. Her face was inches from Lena’s and Lena’s gaze drifted down to Kara’s lips, transfixed. Lena nodded, inviting the warmth of arousal banish all other thoughts. She watched Kara smirk and it fanned the flames. “You’ll have to listen. Can you do that?” Lena’s breath hitched in her chest, but she nodded again. Kara placed a light kiss on her lips, the barest taste. “Excellent.”

Lena swallowed as Kara took a step back. “Take your clothes off.” Lena’s hands flew to the buttons at the top of her blouse, eager to complete their task. “Slowly,” Kara said. Lena made a show of pulling the shirt apart to reveal a little more skin with each button she undid. “Yes, just like that,” Kara husked. 

Lena caught the way Kara’s nostrils flared and her eyes gleamed, and fumbled with the last button as a wave of excitement rushed through her. She took a beat to steady herself before she pulled the shirt from her shoulders and let it fall to the office floor. 

Kara hummed her approval, a deep note that Lena felt in her body. “Keep going,” Kara urged, her cheeks coloring. 

Lena was grateful for the lack of buttons with the rest of her attire, as she tried to hide the hurried way she discarded her shirt and bra. She stood in just her thong, hyper aware of the way Kara’s gaze was fixated on the lace patterning, her bottom lip between her teeth. As Lena slipped her thumbs into the strings at her hips, Kara’s hands covered hers. 

“Let me,” Kara instructed.

“Getting impatient, are we,” Lena asked, unable to resist her habit of being snarky in the face of authority.

Kara withdrew her hands and Lena barely stopped her hips from following them. “I won’t reward cheekiness,” Kara asserted. Her eyes were lidded and her smirk easy, daring Lena to challenge her declaration. She expected no resistance. 

Lena swallowed as heat bloomed between her legs and spread through her. Her fingers buzzed and her head swam as she tried to focus on not giving too much of her desire away. Her skin itched for Kara’s touch. 

Lena stood silent, her hands loose at her sides. Kara gave an approving nod. “Much better,” she cooed. 

Kara’s hands returned to Lena's hips. Her thumbs teased tight patterns, tempting Lena to disobey. Kara knew what Lena wanted, knew how to make her body beg. Lena’s eyes fluttered as Kara’s fingers trailed upward. That was the wrong direction and Lena locked up her body to keep it in place, to keep it from rebelling.

“So tense,” Kara commented with a hint of amusement. Kara’s soft caress chased a shiver up Lena’s arm. Lena faltered under Kara’s intent gaze. 

As Kara’s fingers crested over her shoulder, Lena thought she would finally get a kiss to sate her. She wanted anything, any amount of contact that was more than the barest touch Kara granted her. Her fingers twitched, wanting to seek out Kara, wanting to pull her closer. 

Her lips parted as her breath became heavier with each moment. “You are so patient,” Kara acknowledged. Her hand moved to the back of Lena’s neck. Lena held her breath in anticipation, ready for Kara’s lips to meet hers.

Kara’s hand moved up into her hair and before she realized it was happening, fisted and tugged her head backward, just enough to expose her neck. A jolt shot through Lena and she whimpered, her eyes rolling up and closing. “Oh fuck,” she hissed. 

“Oh Lena, how vulgar,” Kara hummed, the grin evident in her voice.

“I’m sorry,” Lena breathed. 

“Don’t be,” Kara said, her lips pressed to Lena’s throat, “I loved it.” Lena clenched her legs as arousal washed through her. “Seems you did as well,” Kara mused. Her breath was hot against Lena’s skin, making it hard to maintain a line of thought. “Tell me what you want.”

She barely had the presence of mind to conjure words. “Just more. Your hands,” Kara ran her tongue up the length of Lena’s throat, making her gasp, “and tongue.”

Kara chuckled and released Lena’s hair. Lena rocked her head forward and looked to Kara, who had a brow raised. Kara circled her until she stood behind Lena. She was close, finally close. They were flush, Kara’s hands snaking around Lena’s bare midsection. Kara kissed her shoulder, just the faintest touch of lips. “Perhaps you should be more specific,” she suggested.

She gave Lena no opportunity to gather her thoughts as she began to grind her pelvis against Lena’s ass, cutting off any semblance of wit. The fabric of Kara’s pants was rough against her flesh, but she did not care. “In me. I-I want you in me.”

“I love it when you’re forward,” Kara said, her hand moving lower. “Are you ready for me?” Lena did not trust her words, so she nodded, a bit more enthusiastically than she intended. “Let’s see.”

Kara’s fingers inched down at an agonizing pace, so when they finally slipped beneath the lace of Lena’s thong, she could not help but nudge forward, seeking even the slightest bit more contact. 

Kara turned her face in to the crook of Lena’s neck. “Lena.” Her name was drawn out and low, with a note of warning. Lena tried to rectify her mistake, jerking away from Kara’s hand, her ass pressing hard into Kara. Kara groaned and her hips rolled into Lena, trapping her firmly between hand and pelvis. Lena’s head dropped forward as pleasure sparked within her. 

“I will forgive you for that,” Kara said as she pulled away, enough that Lena had room to move, “but you are going to have to make up for it before I reward you.” Lena nodded sharply. Kara’s fingers continued lower, sliding easily through the evidence of Lena’s arousal. “Ride my hand. Show me how much you want me.”

Lena did not need to be told twice. She closed her eyes and ground herself into Kara’s hand, exhaling as her clit met Kara’s palm. She pulled back and repeated the motion, with the same sublime result. “Yes,” Kara hissed, making her hips jerk out of rhythm, “keep going.” She relinquished her pride, sought release with abandon. 

Lena grabbed Kara’s sweater for support as she increased her pace.  The friction was delightful, but it did not compare to the way Kara’s breath shuddered by Lena’s ear, making her mind buzz. Kara was pleased with her. “So good,” Kara confirmed.

“Kara,” she cried as she approached the edge, bucking wildly. She was so close when Kara pulled her hand away. “Wait,” Lena begged, her body twitching with pent up tension. 

“Don’t worry,” Kara kissed her neck and stepped away, “you’ve earned my help.” She moved to the couch and sat down. “Come here.” Lena walked with shaky steps. Kara’s eyes were blown as she followed each movement. “Ditch the heels and thong.” It was a struggle to get her hands to cooperate, but she hastened to comply. “Turn around.”

Lena did as she was told. Kara grabbed her hips and guided Lena down into her lap. “Relax,” Kara said and Lena settled back against her, her head coming to rest on Kara’s shoulder. Lena’s legs were spread, her knees on either side of Kara’s, openly inviting Kara’s touch. Kara ran her hand--still slick with Lena’s arousal--up the inside of Lena’s thigh. 

Kara did not make Lena wait. Her fingers sank easily into Lena, who welcomed them with a clipped moan. The slightest movement had Lena right back at the edge of oblivion. Kara let her adjust and she revelled in how Kara gave her exactly what she wanted. The warmth of Kara’s skin seeped into her, filled her. Kara pulled out, enough to make Lena protest the loss, before driving back in. Lena arched, her ass lifting off of Kara’s lap, her body taut. 

Kara was unrelenting and Lena surrendered to her pleasure. “You are perfect, Lena,” Kara said with her palm pressed firmly against Lena’s clit, fingers pistoning. Lena’s tension gave away all at once accompanied by a mind-numbing wave of ecstasy. 

Kara kept her tempo, drawing out Lena’s orgasm until her body collapsed. “I love you,” Kara whispered and Lena almost missed it.

She nestled her forehead against Kara’s cheek. “I love you, too,” she managed. She sighed, contentedly, as Kara slipped out of her. “You’re going to have to give me a bit,” she warned.

Kara chuckled and wrapped her arms around Lena’s midsection in a loose hug. “Of course. Take your time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: mssirey


End file.
